


Jubilee Line

by OUIJIA



Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating Disorder, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Suicide, YCGMA, Your city gave me asthma, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUIJIA/pseuds/OUIJIA
Summary: Major trigger warning for suicide and that kinda stuff.
Series: Your City Gave Me Asthma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111820
Kudos: 7





	Jubilee Line

"This is sorta random, but what would your reaction be if you found out I died?"

"I would probably make a big scene you know? Like if I was at school or something like that, maybe if I was called up by the teacher and was told I would probably be really upset, cry and make it a huge thing because my best friend died you know? Why?"

"No reason, just curious."

\-----

~~_Northern and Waterloo and City Lines, and National Rail Services._ ~~

~~_This train terminates at Stanmore._ ~~

\------

"You know, when I die, I wanna be buried here. Probably in some secluded area where no one will be able to get to me. I already know no one is going to visit me anyway and so I figure make it harder on them as a kinda mean way to get back at them for not caring enough when I was alive." 

"Wow, okay you know I would come and visit you right? On your birthday, on holidays, on the walks to school -which mind you would be very boring without you here- and on the walks back to my house."

"Oh, okay."

\-----

_~~Wasting your time.~~ _

_~~You're wasting mine.~~ _

_~~I hate to see you leaving.~~ _

_~~A fate worse than dying.~~ _

  
  


\-----

"Hey, can you add me back on snap? I gotta ask you something" -Read at 11:45 am.

"yeah, is everything okay" -Received at 11:50 am.

"yeah, im fine" -Sent at 12:00 pm.

*1 new notification (Snapchat)

\-----

_~~Your city gave me asthma~~ _

_~~So that's why I'm fucking leaving~~ _

_~~And your water gave me cancer~~ _

_~~And the pavement hurt my feelings~~ _

\-----

"Mom, I'm tired."

"Then go to bed earlier."

"No, mom I'm tired. I'm so drained all the time, physically and mentally. I don't know what to do anymore." 

\-----

~~_Shout at the wall_ ~~

~~_'Cause the walls don't fucking love you_ ~~

~~_Shout at the wall_ ~~

~~_'Cause the walls don't fucking love you_ ~~

\-----

"You know you can talk to me right? I am your father after all.”

“Yeah, I know. I have to go now, my friend is calling for my help. Love you, dad.”

“Ok, love you too Midget.”

\-----

_~~Theres a reason they fail.~~ _

\-----

“Pardon the interruption, but will the following students come down to the guidance counselors office.”

-

“I’m sorry guys but your friend was found dead in the river late last night. You’re being sent home for the rest of the day for grieving.”

“What? The river? How’d they get there?” 

“They jumped off, the swinging bridge. Police suspect they had been planning this because they found evidence of the ice being broken several times, they were found under a thin layer of ice, possibly from it being broken and frozen over in the morning as well.”

-

_“I’m sorry guys,_

_I tried reaching out and getting help. But none of it helped, I didn’t want to burden you guys with my problems so I just keep them all to my self and I guess it just got to me. I’ll need someone to go onto discord and tell my friends that im sorry, and that I died. Tell them I’m sorry for not being around for them to go on and finish their builds, and that I’m sorry for not telling them I was going to do it. I love you, and I’m sorry, but it’s just my time to go. I love you and don’t be sad, don’t mourn my loss and grieve for too long. Let your lives continue without me._

_-Ouijia :D 1/5/2021”_

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Wilbur Soot's Album Your city gave me asthma. This is sorta me projecting and venting ig. sorry.


End file.
